


I Told You (Not to Fall in Love with Me)

by emi_chan6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Gay, M/M, SakuAtsu, Timeskip, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Top Miya Atsumu, atsuoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_chan6/pseuds/emi_chan6
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is taken by surprise when he stumbles upon the cocky MSBY setter at Tokyo Olympic training. He is even more surprised when someone he thought he would hate turns out to be someone he falls for. Atsumu seems like the perfect person to soothe Oikawa's broken heart. But does Atsumu feel the same, or is he promised to someone else?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 126





	1. Don't Forget My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - 
> 
> I had totally planned on making this a oneshot, but it's turning into a bit more than that. I just couldn't help but explore AtsuOi. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Emi

Oikawa wiped sweat from his brow as he chugged water, finally getting to sit down after what felt like a never-ending practice. He slouched on the bench, breathing heavily. He had been training his entire life to get where he was, and now, he felt like he was completely inadequate. The Olympic gym made his insides feel like they were being tossed around like a ragdoll. As hard as he tried to quell his anxiety, it persisted. His first practice in the gym ended with him squatting against the wall of the locker room, arms wrapped around his knees. His teammates had long since left the gym and he jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from outside of his busy mind. 

"Oi. Clear out. You're not the only team who needs this space, yenno?" 

Oikawa raised his head from where it was glued to his knees and his eyes widened. As he looked up his eyes settled on Miya Atsumu, someone who until now, had only been a legend. He had heard about the setter from Inarizaki who had moved on to be the star of MSBY. Of course, he had watched some games, mostly to check on his kouhai, but he had never yet set eyes on him in person. Oikawa's head cranked up violently in reaction to the voice. 

"Relax, I'm going." Oikawa said and he slowly stood up, stretching. 

"Oh." Atsumu said and he began to approach. "Yer Oikawa, huh?" 

Oikawa's eyes narrowed to slits and his lips curled in a smile. "Good. Don't forget my name." 

Atsumu raised his eyebrows momentarily and then chuckled. "How could I? You're only known as the most arrogant setter ever." 

Oikawa chuckled and approached. "You must not have been available for interview that day." 

"Are you saying I'm arrogant?" 

Oikawa furrowed his brow even more and backed Atsumu up against the wall. "Uh... yeah that's what I'm getting at." 

Atsumu suddenly moved away from Oikawa and repositioned them, so Oikawa was trapped between the wall and Atsumu, who was smirking like he had just won an arm-wrestling contest. He put one hand on each side of Oikawa’s head, staring deep into his eyes. "Good one." 

It was as if his feet were stuck in cement as Oikawa tried to move away. He couldn't. He was trapped by Atsumu's intense gaze and his arms. As much as he wanted to get out of the scenario he couldn't. "Shut up. Let me go."

Atsumu just smirked and kept looking at him. "You know... I always wanted to meet you to figure out why Shoyo-kun calls you the great king..." 

Oikawa nodded fervently. "For good reason." 

"Yeah? What reason is that?" 

Oikawa sputtered and wrinkled his forehead. "Because... I'm volleyball royalty of course." 

The golden haired setter laughed out loud. The raucous sound echoed in the locker room and sent chills up Oikawa's spine. "Fuck you." 

Atsumu took a step closer, so their bodies were nearly touching. "Do it then." He raised his eyebrows as their eyes met. 

Oikawa let out a shaky breath. Their faces were so close that he could feel the other setter's breath against him. As he looked up at Atsumu, their eyes met and Oikawa stared back for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Atsumu on the lips. He felt Atsumu's tongue inside his mouth and his eyes shot open for a moment, astounded at the way Atsumu so effortlessly took control of the kiss. Oikawa closed his eyes again and before his brain could talk him out of it, he wrapped his arms around Atsumu and pulled him closer. The chill he had been feeling since he had gotten out of the gym shower was chased away by the heat of Atsumu's lips. Atsumu finally removed his hands from either side of Tooru's head and slid them up his shirt, gripping his sides. Oikawa let out a soft moan as he felt warm fingers circle his nipples. They instantly hardened under the touch. 

"Miya... what if someone comes in?" Oikawa pulled away from the kiss and spoke at a whisper.

Atsumu didn't stop what he was doing but smirked as he spoke. "I'm early. They won't be here for a bit." He pressed his pelvis against Oikawa's, raising an eyebrow when he felt Oikawa's dick pressing hard against his pants. "Oh wow, ya really want it, huh?" 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked to the side, nose in the air. "You wish." 

"Your body doesn't lie." Atsumu removed his hands from Oikawa's chest and brought them down to his crotch, taking a grip on his cock. Oikawa felt his cheeks flush and he didn't turn towards Atsumu. He bit his lip, desperately trying to stop a moan from escaping his lips. 

"If you're going to do it, just get on with it already." Oikawa mumbled, warranting a low chuckle from Atsumu, who had now slipped his hand under Oikawa's pants and was stroking him faster even as he spoke with a steady tone. 

"Someone's impatient." 

"Tch. I just don't want anyon-" His voice was cut off as Atsumu roughly turned him around to face the wall, yanking his pants down. Oikawa's eyes widened as he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and moments later, the pressure of Atsumu's cock against his entrance. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for Atsumu to push inside of him. 

Atsumu whispered in his ear, "Relax, High King. I'll be gentle." He nibbled on Oikawa's ear lobe with his teeth and pulled away. His hands were on Oikawa's hips and he pulled his ass towards him a bit, bending him over at the waist. 

Before Oikawa could protest, he felt the warmth of Atsumu's cock filling up his tight hole. He let out a long, deep moan and his eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god..." 

Atsumu waited for Oikawa to relax a bit before he started moving in and out. Oikawa's legs shook as he tried to hold his ass up for Atsumu to push even deeper inside him, giving Oikawa his entire length. As Atsumu pumped against Oikawa's prostate, a guttural sound that Oikawa had never heard coming from his mouth before escaped his lips and a hand flew to his mouth to cover it up. Atsumu stopped moving and dug his nails into the skin of Oikawa's hips, leaning to whisper in his ear again. "No. Let me hear you." 

Oikawa gasped and nodded, unable to form words to respond. He took his hand away from his mouth and Atsumu kept going. On a regular basis, Oikawa could last a long time. And he wasn't sure if it was because of how long it had been since he had been with someone or if it was the way that Atsumu had taken control, but Oikawa was already close. He balled his hands into fists against the wall and dug his nails into his palm, hoping to distract himself from his pleasure. Atsumu felt Oikawa's ass constricting against his cock and knew he was getting close. He reached to grab Oikawa's throbbing dick, palming his head and spreading precum on his length before jerking him off. 

"Heh. What a good slut you are." Atsumu said in a low voice. Oikawa just moaned in response and Atsumu picked up the pace, feeling the way Oikawa's member twitched in his wet hand. 

"P-please!" Oikawa managed to whine. 

Atsumu chuckled and moved his hand even faster as he slammed deep inside Oikawa, the slapping of their bodies the only other sound in the locker room. "Please what?" 

“Please let me come!” Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I'm close, Miya!" He said desperately, his head spinning with pleasure. 

"Then come for me, whore." Atsumu commanded and thrust deep and fast inside him. 

Within moments Oikawa's entire body tensed up as he shuddered and exploded ribbons of cum against the lockers, spilling all over Atsumu's hand. He let out an embarrassing sound and his eyes rolled back as Atsumu continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Within moments, Atsumu felt heat building within him and allowed himself his release. He let out a moan and elicited a small smirk from Oikawa; Atsumu hadn't made a sound nearly the entire time, and boy, was it a beautiful sound. Atsumu thrust a few more times before he pulled out, resting his head on Oikawa's shoulder and kissing his skin gently. He sighed and patted Oikawa twice on the back before moving away, stripping the cum-heavy condom and throwing it out before pulling his pants on. Oikawa leaned against the locker, still shaking and catching his breath. Atsumu leaned on the locker beside him, smirk plastered to his face, and turned Oikawa's face towards him, tilting it by the chin. 

"You look pretty all wrecked like this." Atsumu said. 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up even more and he just stared back for a moment before pulling his pants up. "I'm barely even wrecked." 

"Yer not a good liar." Atsumu chuckled and shook his head. He planted a strong kiss on Oikawa's lips and started rummaging in his gym bag for his practice uniform. He changed quickly, conscious of Oikawa's eyes on him as he laced up his shoes. "Was there... something else?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Uh..." Oikawa blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "N-no, I'm good." 

"Yeah, you are." Atsumu stuck his famous tongue out as he responded. "See ya around, Great King." He chuckled again and turned, leaving the locker room with Oikawa completely stunned about what had just happened.


	2. Blue Shower

Oikawa stared at the door that Atsumu disappeared through for a millennium before he reached for his damp towel and quickly wiped the drying cum off of the locker, erasing any evidence of the shameful act he had just committed. He waited a few more moments, to ensure that Atsumu was nowhere near the exit of the locker room, before walking stiffly out of the change room. 

Oikawa grabbed a quick coffee from a stand outside of the gym. By the time he got back to his room, the coffee was cold; he hadn’t even taken a sip. He flopped facefirst onto the bed that he still hadn’t gotten used to even though he had already been staying at Olympic Village for over a week. He groaned and rolled onto his back, digging his phone from his pocket at staring at it. He still hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi, even though he knew he would have been arriving with the Japan team two days ago. It was nearly a year since he had last seen Iwa-Chan and although they had talked frequently, Oikawa felt like he hadn’t really gotten closure on their relationship. He had been hanging around the locker room late after each practice in the hopes they would just bump into each other. But instead, Oikawa only managed to see Atsumu. 

_Atsumu. Oikawa groaned. Atsumu motherfucking Miya._

Completely disgusted with himself, Oikawa scrolled through his phone aimlessly for a few more moments before tossing it on the bed and springing to his feet. He grabbed his shower caddy and headed to the bathroom, hoping he could wash all of the Miya germs off of his body. After rubbing his skin raw, he got out of the shower. Instead of heading back to the gym for optional weight training, Oikawa stretched on a mat beside his bed. Every muscle in his body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep forever. And that’s basically what he did. 

Oikawa crawled under the covers, falling asleep faster than he came with Atsumu’s hand wrapped around his cock. He woke up later and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the dim light of the room. The last fingers of sunlight were reaching across the floor and receding before Oikawa’s very eyes. He was shocked when he looked at the time and saw he had been napping for nearly 6 hours, missing dinner completely. He was even more shocked when he tuned into the fact that his dick was rock hard, the blankets pitched over his crotch. Oikawa rolled his eyes and propped his arms under his head. He looked at the bed next to him, it was empty and untouched; his roommate clearly hadn’t returned all day. He unconsciously reached for his cock and began slowly stroking it, already soaked in precum. After a few moments, he removed his hand, as if some invisible force had ripped him away. Without thinking twice, he stood up, ignoring his throbbing erection, and grabbed his shower caddy, disappearing into the communal showers down the hall. 

Oikawa stripped in a rush and got into the shower, turning the water to cold, hoping he could get rid of his hard on. He stood for several minutes with the icy water cascading over his body and his dick didn’t get any softer. He rolled his eyes, realizing what he would have to do, and turned the water to a more comfortable temperature, cursing his cock as he moved his hand to wrap around it and slowly stroke it. He placed one arm against the back wall of the shower as he rubbed himself, his thighs tensing as he felt pleasure building within him. 

He was so involved in his own pleasure that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, didn’t hear footsteps approaching, and certainly didn’t notice when someone slowly peeled the shower curtain open, exposing him completely. Oikawa’s hand was moving furiously on his dick, causing him to let out a low moan. He hadn’t been touching himself for that long and already he was feeling like he could come any moment. 

“Heh. I thought I recognized that desperate voice.” 

Oikawa jumped a mile high as he heard someone speak. He whipped around, unconsciously covering his hard cock, and looked straight into the eyes of Miya Atsumu. His face was bright red, an incriminating combination of arousal and embarrassment. 

“What the fuck?” Oikawa reached out and tried to push Atsumu away and close the curtain separating them, his eyebrows tightly knit together. 

Atsumu just smirked and stood as though his feet were planted where he stood.  
“Get OUT of here!” 

Atsumu shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head, causing Oikawa’s eyes to widen the size of dinner plates. Oikawa watched as Atsumu stripped completely and stared as he saw that Atsumu was already hard. He bit his lip as he looked at Atsumu’s cock, quickly looking away and making an effort to think about anything other than what was going on. 

“I always get horny after playin’.” Atsumu shrugged and before Oikawa could protest, or at least pretend to, Atsumu was pushing him against the wall, holding him there as he let the water soak his sweaty body. 

“I said get out.” Oikawa said. His voice was steady, but his averted gaze and the hand against his dick contradicted his words. 

“Relax, I just need to shower.” Atsumu said in a sigh and he reached for the shampoo. He was still pinning Oikawa to the wall with one hand. 

Oikawa scoffed and glared, although he didn’t try to break free from Atsumu’s trap. “And why this one?” 

“It’s just the one I always used.” Atsumu shrugged. 

“Liar.” Oikawa mumbled. 

Atsumu removed his hand from the soapy hair he had been lathering and turned to look at Oikawa square in the face. He took his hand off of his chest and stood facing him. “What did you just say?” He narrowed his eyes and tilted Oikawa’s chin, so he was looking at him. 

Oikawa tried to steady his breathing before he spoke. “It’s just you could’ve used any other shower.” 

Atsumu laughed. It was a loud laugh, one that most people might find annoying. But Oikawa thought it was endearing and for a moment, considered the fact that he could listen to Atsumu laugh forever. As contagious as Atsumu’s laugh was, Oikawa wasn’t exactly in a laughing mood and his glare increased as he stared back at Atsumu, whose lips were still curled even after he finished laughing. Atsumu finally nodded slowly, still chuckling a bit. “I coulda, but then I woulda been denied the pleasure of this…” 

Before Oikawa had a chance to process what Atsumu was doing, he felt Atsumu’s fingers against his lips, forcing their way into his mouth. For a moment, Oikawa considered biting down on him, but as he felt Atsumu pressing against his tongue, he couldn’t help but wrap his lips around the strong fingers, sucking them. The yellow haired setter’s fingers tasted like sweat and Oikawa gladly licked them, regretfully thrilled to taste Atsumu’s skin. He took Atsumu’s wrist in his hand, controlling the movement of his fingers in and out of his mouth and closed his eyes as he sucked hard. The moment a moan fled from Oikawa’s lips, Atsumu pulled his hand away, reaching around Oikawa and gripping his ass before slapping it. 

“Heh. You’re a filthy slut, hey?” He snickered and slid his hand around to Oikawa’s hole, not waiting before he thrust his fingers inside. 

“S-shut up!” Oikawa stammered, his face and cock both flushed and hot. 

As if listening to Oikawa’s command, Atsumu stopped talking and just moved his fingers in and out of Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa moved his hand to Atsumu’s shoulder and gripped it tight, digging his nails in and leaving little marks on his skin. As Atsumu continued fingering him, Oikawa bit his lip, stifling his moans. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum from the tip. He was sure he could come just from Atsumu’s hands in his hole, pressing near, not even against, his prostate. 

As he let out a loud moan, Oikawa couldn’t help wondering what it was about the other setter that turned him on like no one else ever had.

Just as Oikawa felt he was on the brink of orgasm, Atsumu pulled his fingers out. Oikawa turned around instinctively, assuming Atsumu was going to use his cock to finish it off. He thrust his ass out in anticipation, squinting his eyes shut to brace for the pain of Atsumu’s big dick. After waiting in that compromising position for a moment, Oikawa turned around to nag Atsumu to just fuck him. But when he turned back, the shower was empty; Atsumu was gone. Oikawa leaned against the wall, groaning. His balls were full and heavy, but it didn't seem as if he was going to get a break today. He turned the shower to cold again, and thought about mundane topics until his erection finally disappeared, only leaving the dull ache in his deprived balls behind. 


	3. Warning

Days passed before Oikawa ran into Atsumu again. It wasn’t that he had been trying to avoid him, but he wasn’t keen on another chance encounter either. He took most of his meals in his room or after everyone else had eaten, he showered late at night or before everyone woke up, and he even went for jogs outside rather than on the treadmill in the workout room. Okay, so maybe he was avoiding him. But he just didn’t want to be caught with his pants down again, literally. It was surprising, therefore, when he went back to his room after his shower only to flick the lamp on and see Atsumu sprawled out on his bed, hands casually behind his head, stupid shit-eating grin slapped across his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa groaned, instinctively readjusting the towel he wore around his waist. 

Atsumu chuckled. “Are you really that dense?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and opened his wardrobe, searching for some clothes to throw on. 

“I really don’t think you’ll be needing those.” The hair on the back of Oikawa’s neck stood up as he felt Atsumu behind him, speaking into his ear. He quickly turned around, glaring into the eyes of the other setter. 

“And why not?” 

“Oh, cause I’m just gonna rip them off you in a minute anyways.” Atsumu grinned and wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s body, sliding his fingers between the towel and Oikawa’s skin. 

Oikawa tried to push Atsumu away but was quickly thwarted as Atsumu grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed. Atsumu pushed him down and climbed on top of him, pushing wet hair from Oikawa’s face. 

“You’re annoying.” Oikawa said, looking away, his cheeks flushed. He desperately tried to control the blood flow in his body, but his efforts were futile. He could already feel his dick hardening beneath the thin barrier of the towel. 

“You’re the annoying one! Avoiding me all week the way you have been.” Atsumu took Oikawa’s chin and tilted his face back towards him, forcing him to look at him. “Was _it_ not good for you?” 

Oikawa shrugged and scowled, trying to cover for the fact that his dick was almost fully hard, pressing against Atsumu’s ass as he sat on him. “Eh, it could've been better.” 

Atsumu grinned and leaned down, licking Oikawa’s neck. “Liar.” He grinned as he pulled away. 

An exasperated sigh escaped Oikawa’s lips and he rolled his eyes. “And what are you doing here now?” 

Atsumu’s face was centimetres from Oikawa’s and he stared into Oikawa’s eyes for a moment before closing his and connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and soft at first as Atsumu slid his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa leaned his head up a bit as he opened his mouth, allowing Atsumu to deepen the kiss. As he felt their tongues collide, Oikawa moaned softly. He thrust his hips up, moving his cock against Atsumu’s body as his hands roamed underneath his rival’s shirt. He tugged at the hem of it and whined a bit, pulling away from the kiss and staring into Atsumu’s eyes, that were sparkling even in the low light. 

“Oh, does someone want my clothes off?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow and sat up, his hands resting on Oikawa’s chest. 

“Yes. Take it off. Now.” Oikawa commanded. 

His demands just cause Atsumu’s grin to widen. “What’s with the bossiness, King? Do ya think yer in charge here?” 

“I could be!” Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up. 

Atsumu removed his hands from Oikawa’s chest, smirking. “Then be in charge. Do whatever you want with me.” 

Oikawa stared for a moment, his eyelids moving as fast as windshield wipers in the pouring rain. He finally sat up and peeled Atsumu’s shirt off him, leaning back and admiring his bare chest before kissing him again. He pulled away when he felt Atsumu smiling through the kiss. 

“Ugh. What?” 

“That’s you in charge? Taking off my shirt?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” Oikawa furrowed his brow. 

“Cute.” Atsumu said. 

He indulged Oikawa for a few more minutes while kissing back before he wrapped his fingers through his hair and yanked on it, pulling Oikawa’s head back. Oikawa’s gasp turned into a moan as he felt Atsumu’s lips against his neck, sucking on his skin. Oikawa barely had time to react as Atsumu pushed him back down on his back, moving up slightly so he could flip him over onto his stomach. 

“I thought I was in charge here!” Oikawa complained as he craned his neck to look back at Atsumu. 

Atsumu laughed and pulled his pants down to his knees, releasing his throbbing cock from its fortress. “You thought wrong, cutie.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and turned his head away, grumbling under his breath. Still, he thrust his ass up towards Atsumu, who had flipped Oikawa's towel up and was rubbing his cock against his asscheeks. “You better not just be teasing me this time.” 

Atsumu pushed his dick against Oikawa’s twitching hole. “Does it feel like I’m just teasing?” 

Oikawa moved his ass back more, feeling Atsumu’s tip pushing inside him. “It didn’t seem like it last time until you left me alone in the shower, unsatisfied and with blue balls!” 

“Don’t worry, I'm not teasing.” Atsumu said and he pushed inside Oikawa, letting out a loud moan as he felt Oikawa’s ass constrict against his cock. 

Oikawa’s eyes flew open and he balled his hands into fists, strangling his bed sheet with his grip. “It’s too much!” He whined as tears flooded his eyes and seeped out. 

Atsumu stopped moving and gently stroked Oikawa’s sides, dragging his fingertips against his hot skin. “Just relax, baby. You’ll adjust.” His voice was a sultry whisper and he began to move again, slowly in and out. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and bit his lip as he fought through the pain, waiting for it to turn to pleasure. He began to relax and his pained gasps transformed into moans of pleasure as he felt Atsumu press deeper inside him, teasing his prostate. 

“Yes! There, please!” He looked back, cheeks wet from tears, and began to beg, now desperate for more. 

Atsumu wordlessly obliged and began moving faster, pressing harder and with more purpose. His thrusts were relentless, only stopping to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. He raked his nails up Oikawa’s back, reaching to his hair and pulling it as he stabilized himself, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he lost control. He began to give into his own pleasure and excited moans flew from his lips. 

“I-I’m close!” Oikawa gasped. His eyes were squinted shut and he thrust his ass up more. He began to constrict against Atsumu’s cock, his hole pulsating as he felt pressure building within him, nearing his orgasm. 

Atsumu moved his hands back onto Oikawa’s hips, pulling him closer and pushing his entire length inside. “Good boy, come for me.” He said, moaning softly. His moans became louder as he felt Oikawa’s entire body tense, only to shudder as he screamed in pleasure, his cock spewing thick ribbons of cum onto the blankets. His ass fell a bit as he lost control of his body and Atsumu forcefully pulled it back up towards him, gripping his skin tightly. Atsumu thrust roughly a few more times, their bodies slapping against each other was the only sound until he let out what could only be described as a roar, as his climax erupted. He slid slowly in and out a few more times to ride out his orgasm until he finally pulled out. He bent down to kiss the skin of Oikawa’s back before he flopped on the bed beside him, panting heavily. 

Oikawa rolled over and wiped some drool from his mouth. He propped himself up on one arm and stared at Atsumu, tracing little circles on his skin with his finger. “Don’t let it go to your head but… you’re good at that.” 

Atsumu turned to look at Oikawa and smirked, despite his exhaustion. “I know.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved a little so Atsumu could have more room on the bed. He laid his head against Atsumu’s chest and for a moment, it was so silent he could hear both their heartbeats, thumping in tandem. “So… are we gonna like… do this from now on?” 

Atsumu kissed the top of Oikawa’s head as he let out a soft sigh. “Well, we can’t very well stop now, can we?” 

Oikawa giggled and slung his arm across Atsumu’s chest, pulling him close. “Good.” 

It was silent again for a long moment and Oikawa's eyelids were heavy, drooping with fatigue. He jolted to attention when Atsumu’s voice suddenly rang out through the room. “But you have to promise me something.” 

Oikawa furrowed his brow a bit and he stopped the rhythmic movement of his hand against Atsumu’s side. “What is it?” 

“You have to promise not to fall in love with me.”


	4. Iwaizumi

“You have to promise not to fall in love with me.” As he said those words, Atsumu’s voice was different than before. All expression had been wiped from his face as he looked down at Oikawa, who tilted his head to meet his eyes. 

Oikawa looked blankly for a moment before a goofy grin spread onto his face and he chuckled. “Tch. Of course I won’t! Who could ever love you anyway?” He shook his head and leaned to wiggle his nose against Atsumu. His voice rang out through the room like a triumphant bell, but inside he felt his heart sink like an anchor to the bottom of the sea. Still, he kept a bright smile painted to his face as he looked back at Atsumu. 

“Okay good. Then in that case, we can keep doing this then.” Atsumu smiled softly and pulled the blanket over them, shutting his eyes. 

Oikawa laid stiff as a board beside him, blinking as he felt his heart race. “Uh… what’re you doing?” 

“Going to sleep.” 

“Here?” 

Atsumu let out a deep sigh. “Well, I don’t wanna get up. I’m tired and already comfortable.” 

“… Okay.” Oikawa said and tried to relax into Atsumu’s embrace. It had been a long time since he had actually slept with another person. The last person who had held him like this had been Iwaizumi, and as he nestled his head into the crook of Atsumu’s neck and closed his eyes, he tried to pretend it was Iwa holding him, instead of some asshole he was using like a toy just to get off. Because that was definitely all Atsumu was to him. Just a worthless fucktoy that he didn’t care about at all. Oikawa fell asleep with a smile tugging at his lips and fond memories of times with Iwa-Chan dancing through his mind. 

While his entire body had been on fire as he tried to fall asleep, Oikawa awoke the next morning, shivering. Atsumu was gone, the only traces of the previous night were the scratch marks on Oikawa’s skin. He rolled over and yanked the blanket up to his chin, closing his eyes and wishing he could fall back to sleep. He knew he had a weight training session scheduled for early and so he only pressed his snooze button twice before hauling himself from his bed. He groaned as he stood up. His lower back, legs, and ass ached from the night before. As Oikawa limped to the shower, he was relieved that he had a light day. He wouldn’t have been able to fake his way through an entire practice. He scrubbed his skin hard, once again desperate to remove any trace of Miya Atsumu from his body. 

After his long, not nearly hot enough, shower, Oikawa dressed and hobbled to the weight room. 

“Yer limping a bit, Oikawa.” Oikawa jumped as he heard Atsumu’s voice behind him and he whipped around to face the culprit of his sore muscles, feeling his cheeks flush. “Everything okay?” 

Oikawa just nodded and smiled, although his eyes narrowed a bit. “Never better.” He smirked. 

“I’d hate for you to not be in top form for our practice match next week.” Atsumu said. 

“Oh, I just need to stretch, I’m sure.” Oikawa moved a bit closer. He was taller than Atsumu and liked it. Even if Atsumu dominated him in the bedroom, he felt more powerful as they stood in front of one another, and the shorter setter had to tilt his head a bit for their eyes to meet. 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He cocked his head to the side curiously. “Well, if you need a help with _stretching_ you know where to find me.” He grinned and then turned away, picking up his water bottle as he left the weight room. 

Before Oikawa turned to adjust the weights on the barbell he was going to be lifting, he looked down at his crotch, glaring. His dick was hard. He looked around and then quickly adjusted himself, groaning as he laid down on the bench and positioned himself beneath the bar. He slowed his breath and placed his slightly clammy hands against the cold bar. He barely got through two reps before he was interrupted. 

“What’re you doing with Miya?” 

Oikawa’s shaky arms brought the weight bar down to rest it in position as he heard a familiar voice. He looked up through squinty eyes at the person whose hand was hovering below the weight, suddenly spotting for him. Oikawa felt his breath catch in his throat as he adjusted to the fluorescent light of the ceiling and looked directly up at Iwaizumi. 

He shimmied out from under the weight and sat up, looking his ex-boyfriend up and down. Iwaizumi looked good. He was dressed in a black polo shirt that hugged his pecs and biceps just the right amount. In the cool of the weight room, his nipples were the tiniest bit hard, and poking against the fabric of his shirt. His pants were athletic dress pants and Oikawa knew without looking that they cupped his cheeks perfectly. 

As Oikawa ogled Iwaizumi, he winced looking at the little Japan flag embroidered onto the left breast of his shirt. He still hadn’t fully recovered from Iwaizumi accepting the job for Team Japan rather than trying to find a job with him, in Argentina. And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t been happy for him, but just for once, Oikawa had hoped to be the one someone made a sacrifice for. It had been the nail in the coffin of their relationship, a relationship that Oikawa thought could make it through anything. When Iwaizumi accepted the job, Oikawa had suggested they try a long-distance relationship. He would have done anything to make them work. Almost immediately, Iwa-Chan said no. He thought it would be better if they both focused on themselves for a while, spouting words like ‘co-dependent’ and ‘finding themselves’. Still, Oikawa, stubborn as he was, had convinced him to try to make it work. That they could grow into themselves and their relationship at the same time. And they did for a while. At least Oikawa thought they did. He thought so all the way up until the last time he had visited Japan. He knew it was over when Iwaizumi kissed him on the cheek, rather than the lips, when he picked him up from the airport. Somehow, throughout their attempt to grow, they had grown apart and by then Oikawa had become too tired to keep fighting. So, he said goodbye to his childhood friend, turned crush, turned love of his life, and decided he was closing the door on romance forever. 

“I wasn’t doing anything with him.” Oikawa responded, finally meeting Iwa’s gaze after devouring him from head to toe with his eyes. 

“I didn’t even know you two knew each other.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me now, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa’s retort came out harsher than he had intended. He felt a pang of guilt coarse through his body. “Like that I desperately need Iwaizumi Hajime, athletic trainer, to spot for me right now.” He tried to smile as he laid back down against the soft bench, positioning himself to resume his reps. 

“I guess since I’m already here.” Iwa shrugged and stood at Oikawa’s head. 

“I was wondering when I’d see you.” Oikawa said, huffing a bit from the strain of his workout. 

“Oh?” 

“It seems like you barely even leave your room except to do workouts or practice matches.” 

Oikawa stopped moving his arms, staring up at Iwa-Chan, whose hands rested close to his on the bar. “Keeping tabs on me?” Oikawa stuck his tongue out and smirked. “Stalker.” 

“You wish.” Iwaizumi said with a scoff. “It was just so peaceful at meals, that’s all.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and finished his last push of the weight before placing it down gently and standing up. He wiped sweat from the base of his neck with a towel. 

“Wanna go for a drink later then?” 

Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll meet you at 7.”


	5. Like Old Times

Oikawa’s room looked like a hurricane had gone through it. There were clothes strewn everywhere, leaving his closet half empty, and the floor a mosaic of patterns. He collapsed onto his bed, in a sea of discarded shirts, and groaned loudly. His roommate, an Olympic swimmer, looked up from the book he was reading and raised his eyebrows. Oikawa sat up and glared at him. 

“What?” Oikawa snarled as he stood up and tore the shirt he was wearing from his body, hurling it to the floor and snatching another one from his closet. The hanger swung and fell from the rod. 

“Uh... What exactly is happening right now?” 

Oikawa couldn’t help himself from laughing. His roommate had been sitting quietly, ignoring the chaos of him trying on every outfit in his wardrobe, without saying a single word. The way he reacted now made Oikawa chuckle; the reaction reminded him of Kageyama. 

“I’m obviously trying to pick an outfit, what does it look like?” 

“A teenage girl’s bedroom.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Clearly this fellow had never been on a date before. Not that drinks with Iwaizumi was a date. Of course, it wasn’t! It was just two old friends going to catch up. But as much as Oikawa tried to convince himself that it didn’t mean anything and wouldn’t change anything, he still wanted to see Iwa’s jaw drop as he approached. 

“If you don’t want it to get any messier, then help me choose!” 

“I don’t know anything about fashion.” His roommate said and turned his raven head back to the book he had been reading. 

_Clearly._ “Still… just tell me what’s nicer. This?” He held up a black, tightly fitting button up v-neck dress shirt. It was one of his favourites for date night. “Or this?” The next option was a pale blue blouse that he hadn’t actually worn yet, but that he was aching to. 

“The first one.” The svelte swimmer said in a deadpan tone. 

Oikawa grinned. “Good choice.” He pulled the shirt over his head and tucked it carefully into the tight black jeans he was wearing. When he was finished, he turned to his roommate and held his arms out, eyebrows raised, waiting for approval. 

He lazily raised his eyes, letting out a slow steady sigh. “Looks good.” 

Oikawa grinned and walked across their room, pruning his hair a bit more before grabbing his wallet and heading towards the door. 

“Bye Haru!” He said as he swung their door open. 

“Don’t wake me up when you get home.” His roommate responded, but the door was already shut behind Oikawa. 

Oikawa left their dormitory and strode outside, the humid night air hitting him like a wall as he left the air conditioning of their housing unit. He walked swiftly from the living quarters, through the quad, and towards the lounge he was meeting Iwaizumi at. As he arrived, he checked his phone and smiled softly as he saw he was 7 minutes late, exactly on schedule. Iwa was one of those people who was hyper-punctual. Oikawa, on the other hand, struggled with perpetual tardiness. The only upside of his constant delay was that he could ensure the eyes of his date would be on him as he walked towards them. 

And boy, were there eyes on him tonight. As he was guided towards the table where Iwaizumi was waiting, he saw heads turn and felt the gaze of strangers as he passed by. But more importantly Iwa-Chan looked up as he approached. Their eyes met and the connection didn’t waver until Oikawa slid into the round booth beside him. 

“You’re late.” Iwaizumi said, turning away from Oikawa and looking at the menu. 

“Are you surprised?” 

Iwa put the menu down and pivoted his body to face Oikawa. His face was expressionless, but the sparkle in his eyes made Oikawa’s heart beat a bit faster. “Of course not. I don’t think anything could surprise me at this point.” 

“Tch. That’s boring!” Oikawa exclaimed. He blushed as he stopped talking and looked at Iwaizumi. With their eyes locked, he couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t look away. It was like a magnetic force connected them. 

It was Iwaizumi who broke away first. “I already ordered us a round of drinks.” He said and gestured with his chin towards a waitress who was walking towards them. On her tray was four shot glasses, sloshing with thick, glossy, brown liquor. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and didn’t ask what it was he was about to ingest before he shrugged and poured the burning liquid down his throat. He and Iwaizumi slammed their shot glasses down on the table at the same time, both of them breaking into laughter. 

“Like old times.” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes, like old times.” 

The effects of the liquor hit Oikawa quickly. As a rule, he didn’t really drink during training season. But he’d make an exception for a night out with Iwaizumi. Within moments, Oikawa’s cheeks were rosy. He slid closer to Iwa in the booth, and leaned towards him to speak, even though it wasn’t that loud in the lounge. They talked about their experiences at Olympic Village so far. Although, Oikawa left some pertinent details out of his stories. At first, their conversation felt forced, but the more they talked, and drank, the easier it became. 

“Tooru… I have to talk to you about something.” Iwaizumi said abruptly as they slammed another shot glass against the table. 

Oikawa put a finger to Iwaizumi’s lips, silencing him. “Ssh.” He slurred his words a bit. “Let’s not do that right now. We don’t need to talk about anything serious. It’s just nice to be with you…” He looked down at his lap before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Iwa-Chan. 

“It’s nice to be with you too.” The corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth curved up in a small smile. He left his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder for a moment before taking it off and hailing the server to their table. “One more round.” 

Oikawa smiled. His heart ached in his chest. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Iwaizumi; not just as a lover, but as a friend too. 

They finished their drinks and talked a bit more, still enthralled with one another by the time the server called for last call. They settled their bill and strolled slowly under the moonlight back to the dorms. Iwaizumi was in a different building than Oikawa, which explained why they hadn’t run into each other for a while since both arriving. 

“Well, this is me.” Iwaizumi rocked on his feet from heel to toe and looked from Oikawa to the door and back again. 

“Thanks, Iwa-Chan. This was fun.” 

Iwaizumi smiled and gazed up at Oikawa. “It really was.” 

Oikawa gasped in shock as Iwaizumi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him in a big hug. Oikawa hugged him back, stroking his back slightly before pulling away. He stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, finding himself at a loss of words for once in his life. 

“You’re different.” Iwa stated, his eyes moving rapidly as they scanned Oikawa’s face. “In a good way.” He added when he saw Oikawa’s face fall. 

Oikawa grinned. “And you are exactly the same. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He turned on his heel and strode towards his own building, tossing a wave at Iwaizumi as he disappeared into the darkness. 

He walked in a daze into his dorm, head foggy and feet leaden. He didn’t think as he turned right down the hallway instead of left and he still wasn’t thinking when he climbed an extra two flights of stairs past where his room was. He didn’t even think as he found himself standing in front of Atsumu’s dorm room, hand poised motionless before he lightly knocked it with his knuckles. 

Oikawa was almost ready to give up when the door creaked open. When he saw who had been knocking, Atsumu opened the door wider, stepping into the hallway. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the fluorescent lights. 

“Whaddya want?” His voice was raspy with sleep. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but notice Atsumu’s hair. It was messed up from laying down, matted at the back with some rogue strands hanging over his face. “You.” He brushed Atsumu’s hair away from his face, leaving his fingers to gently caress his cheek as he moved his hand off. 

Atsumu chuckled despite his sleepiness and clicked his tongue. “You’re drunk.” 

“And horny.” Oikawa said, smirking. 

“My roommate is here.” Atsumu groaned. His eyes moved down Oikawa’s body, lingering over the bare part of his chest that was showing through the wide v-neck. He bit his lip and turned to go back inside his room. He stopped when he felt Oikawa’s grip on his hand, pulling him back to face him again. 

“I can be quiet.” Oikawa said, whispering as if to prove himself. 

Atsumu thought for a long moment, ignoring Oikawa’s eyes boring into him as he swayed a bit in his drunkenness. Even in Atsumu’s drowsiness, he couldn’t help but want Oikawa. The way he looked tonight was so different from the past. His hair was tousled neatly and the outfit he picked was basically begging to be torn off of him. Atsumu bit his lip as he looked him up and down, lingering on the crotch of his jeans, which hugged his growing erection closely. 

“Ugh. You better not make a peep.” Atsumu said and he opened the door to his dark room for Oikawa to enter, closing it softly behind them.


	6. Replaced

Oikawa clasped a hand over his mouth and squinted his eyes shut, a desperate attempt to uphold his vow of silence. It was nearly impossible to contain himself as Atsumu’s tongue swirled around his twitching hole. Oikawa pushed his hips back towards the pleasure and Atsumu responded by sliding his tongue inside. Atsumu’s nails dug into Oikawa’s thighs as he ate him out, feeling the muscles of Oikawa’s entrance clench and twitch around his tongue. He slid his hands up to Oikawa’s ass and pried his pale cheeks apart, spreading him open wider so he could thrust further inside. His own cock was hard against his stomach and Atsumu could feel precum drip onto the bed. Oikawa tasted amazing and the more he devoured him, the more desperately he needed more. He pulled his face away, wiping his mouth, before trading his tongue for two fingers, sinking them all the way to the first knuckle. He pumped inside Oikawa mercilessly, smirking as he saw Oikawa bury his face in the pillow, no doubt muffling soft moans of pleasure. After a few minutes, Oikawa turned and looked back at Atsumu. His cheeks were flushed and in the dim light of the room, Atsumu could see beads of sweat decorating his forehead. 

“Please.” Oikawa whispered. His voice was hoarse and broke as he spoke. 

Atsumu raised his eyebrows. “Please what?” 

“F-fuck me.” Oikawa managed to choke out a reply as Atsumu’s fingers moved with purpose within him. 

Atsumu pulled his fingers away and gripped Oikawa’s hips as he lined himself up with his wet entrance. He bit his lip as he looked at the scene in front of him, his own throbbing cock poised against Oikawa’s tight, twitching hole. Atsumu had the brief thought of denying Oikawa’s request, but he was too needy to wait for Oikawa to beg for it and didn’t want to risk waking his sleeping roommate by making Oikawa ask again. He plunged his length into Oikawa, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he felt warm heat envelop his dick. Oikawa was buried in the pillow again, and Atsumu saw his white-knuckled fists strangling the sheets on the bed. He moved faster and harder, feeling Oikawa clench against him as he bottomed out. It took a conscious effort for Atsumu to hold off his own orgasm, already feeling close to the edge just from his first few pumps. He continued driving against Oikawa’s sweet spot over and over, ecstasy overtaking him as he felt wet insides swallow his cock. He moved one hand off of Oikawa’s hip and reached in front of him, beginning to jerk him off. He slid his thumb over the tip of Oikawa’s member and rubbed precum all over his length, his hand movements moving in tandem with his hips slamming against Oikawa’s ass. Suddenly, Atsumu felt Oikawa’s body tense up. His back arched and his head snapped away from the pillow. Oikawa turned to look back at Atsumu, hand tightly covering his mouth, eyes wide and wild, and he shuddered as he came, releasing cum onto Atsumu’s hands and the bed. Atsumu wasn’t far behind. He took Oikawa’s climax as his cue to release and as heat built up within him, he hung his head back, biting his lip until his tasted blood so he would hold back screams of pleasure. He pushed hard inside Oikawa once more as he released his massive load inside him, filling him up. Oikawa took his hand away and panted, trying desperately to catch his hitched breath. Atsumu slid in and out slowly before finally removing himself from the wrecked man below him. He patted Oikawa’s ass gently twice before collapsing on the bed beside him, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. 

Oikawa laid still for a few minutes before rolling onto his back. He nestled his head in the crook of Atsumu’s neck, his eyes closed and his heart racing. Within minutes he felt his eyelids become heavy and droop closed. Oikawa sat up and reached onto the floor for his shirt, pulling it over his head. 

“You don’t have to go…” Atsumu whispered, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I want to.” Oikawa said and stood up, fumbling around in the dark for his pants. “But this was fun.” 

“Heh. I’ll do you again soon don’t worry.” Atsumu winked and he flopped down again. 

Oikawa opened the door, the light from the hallway streaming into the room. He grinned and waved before he turned around and closed the door, trying his hardest to walk normally despite the pain of his usually underused, and now totally worn out, asshole. 

Oikawa was still sore when he woke up the next day and his morning workout was anything other than easy for him. Not only was he in pain from Atsumu’s relentless pounding, but his head throbbed. He was hungover. As he fought off nausea during his early practice, Oikawa couldn’t help but think about the events from the previous night, not just with Atsumu, but with Iwaizumi too. He had forgotten how much fun they used to have together. Still, he was curious about what Iwa-Chan had wanted to talk about. Was is possible he wanted them to get back together? Oikawa shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts from his mind. Even if Iwaizumi did want that, he didn’t. They had already been there and it hadn’t worked out. So, it wouldn’t work now either. Still, if there was even a chance they could make it work, would he want to? 

“You look like shit.” 

Oikawa jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He whipped his head around to see Tobio Kageyama walking towards him. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with a towel slung around his shoulders. His black hair was matted with sweat and his cheeks were rosy from exertion. 

“Are you talking to yourself again?” Oikawa stood up, hand on cocked hip, and retorted. 

“Annoying as always.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and stopped to look Oikawa up and down. His scowl dissipated and a small smile spread across his face. He reached out to wrap his arms around Oikawa, embracing him in a hug. 

“It’s good to see you, Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa said as he pulled away, grinning. 

Kageyama scoffed. “And you too.” 

The pair spent a few minutes catching up, laughing like old friends, before Kageyama looked at his watch, the animation fading from his face. 

“Ah, I have practice starting right away.” 

“I’ll walk you.” Oikawa smiled as Kageyama nodded in acceptance of his offer. 

Oikawa played it off like he was going in the same direction, concocting a lie about going to the dining hall. But really, he hoped to get a glimpse of Atsumu in his natural habitat, interacting with his teammates. As they approached the gym, Oikawa felt his heart race a bit. The sounds of shoes squeaking, balls bouncing on the floor, and the grunts of the athletes exhilarated him. He had been at Olympic Village for a while now, but he was still in awe of the fact that he had made it so far, that he was finally living his dream. 

The proud grin he wore on his face faded as he stopped at the entrance to the gym. Kageyama said goodbye and walked towards his teammates and as Oikawa’s eyes followed his kouhai, they laid upon Iwaizumi. He was kneeling in front of Ushijima, helping tape his hands. Iwa-Chan looked so at ease and in his element, Oikawa’s heart swelled for a moment. But only until he saw Iwa lean up, hands placed on both of Ushijima’s knees, and softly connect their lips. It was then that Oikawa’s heart plummeted into his stomach, the way it does when on the drop of a rollercoaster. He stared as Ushijima pulled away, cupping Iwaizumi’s face in his strong hands, and placed a kiss on Iwa-Chan’s forehead. The way their eyes bored into one another, the gentle caressing, the soft smiles adorning their lips. Any idiot would have been able to see that they were in love and Oikawa was no idiot.

Oikawa quickly turned and fled the area, hoping no one had seen him. His mind was spinning as he walked frantically towards the dorms, finding himself stopped in front of Atsumu’s for the second time in 24 hours. He knocked once and when no one answered, let himself in.

It was already evening by the time the Atsumu returned to his dorm. He flicked on the light and nearly jumped out of his shoe as he saw Oikawa laying on his bed. He was curled up in a ball, the light blanket he had pulled over himself sliding off one side of the bed. Atsumu sat down on the bed beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and softly shaking him awake. 

“Tsumu?” Oikawa said groggily before he turned around. 

Atsumu felt his cheeks heat up as he heard Oikawa say his name, his voice thick with sleep. “Yeah, it’s me. What’re you doing here?” 

Oikawa rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stared at Atsumu, who looked fresh and clean, despite his long day of training. Oikawa almost smiled, but then he remembered why he had gone there in the first place. 

“Are Iwa-Chan and Ushiwaka dating?” He asked, furrowed brow clouding his usually bright face. 

Atsumu let out a slow and heavy sigh. “Yeah. They are.” He frowned as he watched Oikawa’s expression fall even more. 

Oikawa stood up, his face becoming red with anger. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He began to raise his voice, glaring at Atsumu, who stood up to face him. 

“What? Why would I?” 

Oikawa scoffed and sneered at the blond. “You knew I used to go out with Iwaizumi. I told you we went out together last night!” He was nearly yelling now. “You should have told me! I feel like such an idiot!” 

Atsumu sighed again. “It wasn’t my place to tell you that! B’sides, Iwaizumi told me he was going to tell ya himself!” 

“Wait… so you even talked to him about this?” 

Atsumu just shrugged. “Well… yeah.” 

“Tch. I can’t believe you! I thought we were, at the very least, friends!” 

Atsumu grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders, looking at him straight on. “’Course we’re friends.”   
Oikawa balled his hands into fists and pounded Atsumu’s chest in frustration, trying to push away from his grasp. “Then didn’t you think I deserved to know?” 

Atsumu slid his hands up and down Oikawa’s arms, stroking him gently. “It just wasn’t my place to tell you, I’m sorry.” Atsumu’s voice was soft. It was a tone Oikawa had never heard him use. It washed over him like warm rain, soothing him.

Oikawa took a deep breath. He knew it wasn’t really Atsumu he was mad at. It was Iwaizumi. But mad didn’t begin to describe how he felt. He felt foolish. Betrayed. Replaced. As emotions flooded his mind, he began to soften against Atsumu’s touch and he couldn’t stop hot tears from seeping from his heavy eyelids. Atsumu held Oikawa’s face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs, leaving Oikawa’s flushed cheeks warm and damp. 

“C’mere.” Atsumu reached for Oikawa’s hand and pulled him back towards the bed, laying down and gesturing for Oikawa to lay with him. 

Oikawa looked at him for a moment and then did as he was told. He curled up beside Atsumu, the few last tears leaking onto the bed, and his breathing began to slow down. Atsumu pulled him closer towards him, enveloping him in his safe embrace. 

After Oikawa was fully calmed down, he was acutely aware of Atsumu behind him, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. He began to wiggle his ass against Atsumu’s crotch.

Atsumu propped himself up, leaning over Oikawa and staring at him with raised eyebrows, a small smirk on his face. “Whatcha doin’?” 

Oikawa blushed and bit his lip. “Well… I have to repay your kindness somehow, don’t I?” 

Atsumu frowned. “Do you think that’s the only reason I am nice to you? So you’ll let me fuck that tight little ass of yours?” 

Oikawa just shrugged, eyes searching Atsumu’s for a response. 

“You’re an idiot.” Atsumu said. 

Oikawa was about to smile and then Atsumu brushed their lips together, kissing him softly. He nestled behind Oikawa again and squeezed him, kissing the back of his head. “Go to sleep.” Atsumu whispered. 

And Oikawa did.


	7. It's Not Like I'm Yours

The next morning, Oikawa woke up smiling. His first thought wasn’t about the fact that Iwaizumi had replaced him with his long-time rival, but rather that he was wrapped up in the strong arms of the very, _very_ hot Miya Atsumu. As he stirred, Atsumu let out a soft moan and the grasp around Oikawa’s body tightened. Oikawa settled into his embrace, awake and enjoying the tranquility of the morning. Some time had passed by the time Atsumu started to wake up. His lips found Oikawa’s neck and gently kissed the warm skin. Once, twice, and three times. His soft lips brought goosebumps up and down Oikawa’s spine and Oikawa bit his lip, stifling a needy moan. He nestled back against Atsumu, wiggling his ass in circular motions. He froze in place as he felt something hard pressing against him. 

“Tsumu?” Oikawa whispered. His voice caught in his throat as Atsumu snaked a hand around him and pressed a finger hard against his lips, silencing him. 

Oikawa closed his mouth. He felt heat coursing through his body as Atsumu began to grind against him, his lips still exploring the skin on his neck. Oikawa smiled softly as he closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he felt his own cock swell in his boxers. Atsumu reached his hand around and began rubbing atop the fabric. 

“Heh. You want me to fuck you so bad.” Atsumu whispered in Oikawa’s ear, nibbling on the lobe as he pulled away. As he stimulated the tip Oikawa’s cock, he felt his underwear moisten with precum. 

Oikawa let out a shaky breath. There was no use denying it. As Atsumu touched him, his entire body throbbed with desire. His nipples were rock hard, and he felt his hole twitch with anticipation as Atsumu continued to press his dick against his ass. 

“Y-you started it.” He answered, barely getting the words out. He gasped as Atsumu pushed him onto his back and straddled him, immediately crashing their lip together. 

Atsumu looked across the room. His roommate was nowhere to be found. He glanced at the clock and a smile painted his face. His roommate was probably in the shower. He was glad to be alone but knew they didn’t have much time. He yanked his underwear down, his dick standing tall against his abs. Atsumu bit his lip as he hoisted Oikawa’s pelvis up and pulled his underwear off him. Oikawa’s gaze followed Atsumu’s every move, but he was still unprepared when the blonde setter flipped him onto his back and positioned himself behind him. Atsumu squatted down and gripped his thighs, kissing every inch of them as he made his way to his hole. 

Instead of thrusting his tongue or fingers inside, Atsumu pulled away. “Tell me what you want.” He commanded, hands cupping Oikawa’s smooth ass. 

Oikawa breathed heavily and looked back at him. “Make me scream.” He said and turned forward again, burying his face in the pillow, bracing himself. 

Atsumu smirked as he quickly lubed up before thrusting his length into Oikawa’s waiting hole. Atsumu was intent on granting Oikawa’s request, and he didn’t wait before pushing deep inside him, bottoming out as he felt Oikawa constrict against his cock. Oikawa felt himself becoming lightheaded as Atsumu pounded inside him relentlessly. He shook from the effort of trying to stifle his screams. He was almost relieved when he heard the change in Atsumu’s breathing. His low grunts told Oikawa that he was going to come soon. At last, Oikawa allowed himself to think about his own orgasm and begin to give into it. As heat built within him, he felt Atsumu’s thrusts slow down. He cranked his head back to look at Atsumu, who was smirking and wiping sweat from his brow. 

“What’re you doing?” Oikawa asked him. 

Atsumu’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, even between heaving breaths. “Don’t you know this by now? I want you to beg.” 

Oikawa let out an unfamiliar sound, somewhere between a moan and a groan and he tried to glare. “And if I don’t?” He raised his eyebrows, surprising even himself by not obeying Atsumu’s request. 

Atsumu’s gaze changed and he removed a hand from Oikawa’s hip and before Oikawa could process what was happening, Atsumu lowered his hand against his ass cheek, slapping him hard. “You want to play that game?” 

Oikawa winced. His ass stung from the contact and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he realized that he actually liked it. Iwaizumi had never done anything close to hitting him before, but as his erection stiffened even more, he knew that he relished in the stinging sensation. All he could do was nod his head, drool escaping his lips and dripping onto Atsumu’s bedsheets. 

“So, you aren’t gonna beg then?” Atsumu cocked an eyebrow. His hand was gently caressing Oikawa’s ass, that was turning red from the slap. 

“Y-you wish!” Oikawa stammered, his head still turned to look at Atsumu indignantly. 

Atsumu let out a soft chuckle. “That’s how you wanna play it, huh?” He slapped Oikawa’s ass swiftly twice. Or was it three times? Oikawa wasn’t even sure anymore. But he knew he wanted more. He let out a pathetic whimper as he thrust his hips back against Atsumu’s cock, pushing him deeper inside so he was teasing his prostate again. Atsumu slowly thrust out again, leaving just the head inside Oikawa’s wet, twitching hole. 

“You’re fucking pathetic.” Atsumu snarled and pushed hard inside him at the same time that he slapped him harder than he had so far. 

“F-fuck!” Oikawa couldn’t stop himself. He was nearly screaming, and he didn’t care who heard him. 

But apparently Atsumu cared if anyone heard them, because before Oikawa had a chance to make any more sounds, his hand was clasped tight around his throat, strangling the sounds that were trying to come out. 

“I told you to beg.” Atsumu said, leaning down and whispering into Oikawa’s ear. 

Oikawa couldn’t respond. Tears streamed from his eyes onto red cheeks and all he could do was nod his head. Atsumu slowly loosened the grip on his throat. 

“Ready to be a good boy?” Atsumu asked him, still moving slowly in and out. 

“Uh huh.” 

“So, whaddya say?” 

Oikawa turned back, looking at Atsumu and smiling sweetly. “Please, please let me come.” His voice was dripping with desperation and it seemed to satisfy Atsumu, who immediately began to thrust hard and fast into him. Oikawa buried his head in the pillow again, a smile across his flushed face as he tried to be quiet. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were the only sounds in the room as Oikawa finally gave into his orgasm, exploding hot cum all over the bed at the same time that Atsumu released, slapping his ass one last time as he erupted within him. 

Atsumu gently pulled out and collapsed on his back beside Oikawa, both of them panting heavily. Atsumu ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and kissed his damp forehead. 

“Are you okay?” 

Oikawa furrowed his brow.

Atsumu reached his hand to stroke Oikawa’s ass, red from the spanking. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Oh, you did.” Oikawa chuckled. “But I liked it.” He turned away, his face burning with embarrassment. 

Atsumu sat up and shimmied down on the bed, leaning down to kiss each of Oikawa’s ass cheeks gently. He laid down beside him again, stretching his arm to the side and pulling Oikawa into his grasp, holding him softly. “I thought you might.”   
Atsumu’s voice in his ear made Oikawa’s heart race. He smiled as he closed his eyes, his head spinning with thoughts. They laid like that until Atsumu’s alarm went off, signalling that it was time for them to get up. Oikawa groaned as he stood up and found his clothes. 

“Argh. I don’t want to let you go.” Atsumu said as he watched Oikawa get dressed. 

Oikawa stopped as his pants were midway up his thigh. “So don’t.” He smirked. 

Atsumu threw his head back and laughed. “Good one. It’s not like you’re mine anyways.” 

Oikawa’s smile evaporated from his face and he looked down to hide his solemn expression as he pulled his pants on. “You’re right.” He faked a bright smile as his eyes met Atsumu’s again. 

“I’ll catch you later, cutie.” Atsumu grinned as Oikawa left his room. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Oikawa leaned against it, letting a big breath escape his chest. _Fuck._ Oikawa knew he was falling. He was falling fast and hard for Atsumu, someone he had promised he wouldn’t catch feelings for.


	8. Catching Feelings

Oikawa had already finished two hard workouts and was dripping with sweat and shame by the time a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He paused mid-sit up to prop himself on his elbows, craning his head to see a mess of black hair adorning the scowling face staring down at him. 

“Tobio?” He groaned and laid back down, shielding his eyes from the fluorescent lights of the gym. 

“Don’t act so surprised. Let’s workout together.” Kageyama straightened to stand and held a hand up for Oikawa to grab. He did and was effortlessly pulled to his feet. 

“Can’t we just go out and get coffee?” Oikawa groaned and rubbed his forehead. 

Kageyama scoffed. “You act like someone who doesn’t want to win a gold medal.” 

Oikawa chuckled in response. “Just as intense as ever, I see.” He shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “C’mon, you can take a break, can’t you?” 

Kageyama thought long and hard for a moment before nodding. “I guess. ‘Kay I know a place.” 

Oikawa and Kageyama both went to change their clothes, meeting up in front of the gym so they could go for coffee. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached their destination. Once they went inside, Oikawa appraised his surroundings. Mostly Olympians, he decided as he looked around at a sea of fit bodies donning track suits emblazoned with their country’s flags. Fortunately, he didn’t see anyone he knew closely. 

“Been here before?” Tobio asked as they stood in line. 

Oikawa shook his head. “I haven’t really done much… exploring.”

Kageyama nodded his head slowly, knowingly. “Ah. I see. Well, there’s still time.” 

They sat at a table near the window and looked out at the street. 

“Tobio, I-…” 

“No, let me speak.” Kageyama interrupted Oikawa with resolve. There was no arguing with him when he was in this state. Oikawa spread his hands in front of him, inviting Tobio to continue. “I am really sorry about how everything turned out. I think about you a lot and… you were a really important mentor for me.” 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, but not in the same way they did when Atsumu spoke to him. This time they heated up with… pride? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he was excited to hear Tobio’s words. 

“Stop.” He put a finger in front of Tobio’s lips. “I know we have long since moved past this. But I never gave you a formal apology… for how I treated you in middle school.”

Tobio looked at the ground and then back into Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I was… threatened.” He continued. 

“But… why? You’re the best setter there ever was!” As Tobio spoke, Oikawa swore he saw actual stars in his eyes, just like he had seen so many years ago. 

Oikawa chuckled. “You’re cute. But… I never stood a chance against you.” He poked Kageyama’s nose and then turned away. “You never needed me at all.” 

For what felt like forever, Kageyama stayed silent. “You’re wrong. I needed you. And I still do.” His voice was stern and caught Oikawa off guard. 

Oikawa turned towards him, eyes wide. “How?” 

“You always pushed me to be better.” He let out a deep, exasperated sigh. “Let’s just practice together. You’ll see.” Kageyama said and tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve. Oikawa picked up his coffee cup just in time to be led away from the table by his eager junior. 

They practiced. And in the few hours that they did, Oikawa swore his skills improved just by being pressed by his kouhai turned rival turned friend. Finally, they both collapsed on the bench, sweating, panting, and chugging water. 

“Heh. Well… I missed that.” Kageyama said, turning to Oikawa and grinning. 

“Same, Tobio-Chan.” He said in a familiar sing-song voice. 

“Oi. What’s up with you and Atsumu-San?” Tobio said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. His blue eyes bore into Oikawa’s hazel ones and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. 

There was something earnest in Kageyama’s question, something that made Oikawa compelled to respond. He wasn’t trying to gossip or anything, it was just his blunt way of catching up. “What about him?” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Come on. I have seen the way you look at him.” 

Oikawa let out a long sigh. “… Ugh. Well…” He fidgeted in his place, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Is he like… seeing anyone?” 

Kageyama’s brow creased. “I kind of thought he was seeing you!” 

Oikawa’s face lit up and he chuckled. “So… there’s no one else?” 

“Nah.” Tobio shook his head and shrugged. “As far as I know he hasn’t been with someone for a few years now.” Kageyama saw Oikawa’s goofy grin and nudged him in the ribs. “Do you like him?” 

“Tch. How could anyone like that arrogant prick?” He scoffed, but the smile still painted across his face betrayed his true feelings. 

Kageyama nodded knowingly. “It’s actually pretty easy to fall for an arrogant prick.” He stood up and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, rocking back and forth on his feet. “This was fun. The next time I see you will probably be across the net.” He stuck a hand towards Oikawa to shake. “Good luck.” He nodded and turned on his heel to walk away. 

“Don’t need it!” Oikawa called after him. 

Satisfied with the information he got from Kageyama, Oikawa floated back to his room as if in a dream, a small smile plastered across his face. He flopped on his bed with an enormous sigh and opened his phone, scrolling through his social media feed without really looking at it. He was preoccupied. With feelings. He never thought he would feel the same way about someone as he had about Iwaizumi, but here he was, obsessing over Miya Atsumu of all people. Oikawa laid his phone on his chest and closed his eyes, content with the swirling images of Atsumu that appeared in his mind. His heart fluttered as he recalled their last encounter. It had felt intimate. And way more intimate than just two people having sex. Oikawa had done casual sex before, and it had never felt like this. He had never felt safe... cared for. No, with Atsumu it was different. The way their bodies communicated seemed to prove the fact that they fit together like puzzle pieces. Without any words at all, Atsumu knew exactly what Oikawa wanted, what he needed. And now, Oikawa knew what he had to do. He was going to make Miya fucking Atsumu his boyfriend.


	9. I Told You Not To Fall In Love With Me

Oikawa lay cradled in his strong arms as Atsumu brushed his soft lips against his forehead again and again. Oikawa felt closer than ever to achieving his newly discovered goal. He felt like he could lay there forever, just basking in Atsumu’s warmth until all the stars in the night sky had long since burned out. Lucky for him, he nearly could. The opening of the Olympic games was just one day away, and both Atsumu and Oikawa were taking a rest day. The only thing on their to-do lists were team meetings, massages, and each other. Oikawa smiled as he breathed in Atsumu’s now familiar scent. It was the perfect distraction for his mounting anxiety. Oikawa felt so close to achieving his dreams he was sick with excitement. His stomach was in knots and his appetite had all but disappeared. But, somehow, he was as hungry as ever for the man he was currently pressed up against. He began to slowly wiggle his hips against Atsumu’s body, letting out soft hums of pleasure as he purposefully gyrated. 

Atsumu let out a soft chuckle, not opening his eyes as he spoke. “Whatcha doin’, Tooru?” 

Oikawa felt his cheeks flush, the way they always seemed to when he heard his name escape Atsumu’s lips. The lilt of his accent and the huskiness of his sleepy voice were enough for Oikawa to feel lightheaded with desire. 

“Nothing…” He responded innocently. His hips kept moving against Atsumu. 

Atsumu’s eyes opened and before Oikawa could react, he was being pressed down against the bed with his arms pinned above his head. He let out a gasp of pleasure as he looked up at Atsumu leaning above him. 

“You want round two already, huh?” Atsumu smirked. 

Oikawa slowly nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

“Tell me one good reason why I should oblige you. This is supposed to be our rest day, after all.” 

Oikawa groaned and pressed his pelvis against Atsumu’s so he could feel his dick that was hard against his underwear. “Is this a good enough of a reason for you?” 

Their eyes met for a moment before Atsumu closed his, crashing his lips against Oikawa’s in a wordless agreement. Yes, his throbbing cock was definitely enough to convince Atsumu for round two and within moments, Atsumu’s excitement matched Oikawa’s, if not surpassed it. It seemed he was hungry as well. And on Oikawa he would feast. 

After, they scrambled to get ready for their respective team meetings and went their separate ways, agreeing to rendezvous again before the day was done. And it wasn’t until after dinner by the time Oikawa finally had a moment to himself. He told his coach he was heading straight to bed, but he had never said whose bed. So, he found himself dozing on Atsumu’s bed when Atsumu finally came back. 

“I missed you today.” Atsumu wiggled his nose against Oikawa’s as they lay beside one another on the twin bed, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I missed you more.” Oikawa mumbled his response. 

Atsumu buried his face in Oikawa’s hair, inhaling deeply and letting out a soft hum as he exhaled. “Impossible.” 

Oikawa didn’t answer. As he woke up and turned his head to the side, he saw the time on the clock beside the bed. The sudden realization of how soon their match was overwhelmed him and he felt his heart begin to race, anxiety bobbing up and down in his throat. Maybe if they hadn’t gotten so close, Atsumu wouldn’t have noticed the way Oikawa stiffened subtly, how his breathing suddenly became hitched, and how his heart was punching hard against his chest. But Atsumu did notice. Because they had gotten close. Atsumu had traced nearly every part of Oikawa’s body with his lips and Oikawa could recognize Atsumu’s pleasured whine in a crowd of a million voices. In such a short amount of time, they had somehow managed to learn everything about each other. 

“Are you nervous?” Atsumu asked as he read Oikawa’s mind. 

Oikawa gulped and tried to laugh it off, but only a strangled chuckle escaped his pursed lips. He nodded a silent reply. 

Atsumu kissed the top of Oikawa’s head softly. “Me too.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “You? It seems like you would never be nervous!” 

Atsumu squeezed Oikawa tight. “Of course I am.” 

“Well you should be.” Oikawa was feeling less anxious already. “Because I’m going to win.” 

Atsumu chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Ha. You wish.” He planted another kiss against Oikawa’s warm skin. “I’m going to knock you right off your royal throne.” 

Oikawa shook his head and smiled and nestled back against Atsumu’s chest. 

“But really, Tooru… no matter what happens, I’ll be happy for ya. Proud even.” 

Oikawa sat up, pulling away from Atsumu’s grasp and looking down at him, straight-faced. “I’ll be happy for you too.” 

They spent a few precious moments together in silent stillness before Oikawa finally pried himself from Atsumu’s grasp. He yanked on his pants and tossed his shirt over his shoulder, smiling as he turned to look at Atsumu who was keenly observing him. 

“Well, see you on the court, Miya.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Play hard.” Atsumu said with a grin. 

Oikawa nodded and left the room. He quickly showered before heading to the dining hall, where he sat staring at his breakfast without touching it. Finally, a teammate sank into the chair beside him and managed to convince him to eat his meal. 

Everything between breakfast and the start of the game was a blur. The entire Argentina team was practically mute as they performed their warmup stretches. Finally, as the arena began to flood with excited fans, the energy started to change. Whispers turned into chatter and chatter turned into cheers. As Oikawa looked around and listened to the hum of spectators, the squeak of sneakers, and balls bouncing on the floor, a grin spread across his face. Win or lose, he wanted to remember this moment forever. It was the moment he realized that all of his dreams, all of his hard work, had paid off. He was playing in the Olympic Gold Medal game. 

And play he did. He played harder than he ever had. By the time they reached the third set, Oikawa’s legs felt like jelly. During a time out, he paused to catch his breath, greedily squirting water into his mouth. Before he knew it, he was on the court again. And just when he thought his legs wouldn’t hold anymore, he lunged towards the net, launching the ball into the air with perfect precision. It went over and as Oikawa was getting ready to respond to Team Japan’s seemingly inevitable spike, he froze. The sound of the ball hitting the court paralyzed him and his eyes flew to the other side of the net, where his formidable opponents were frozen in place. The ball hit the ground. The match was over. The match was over! 

Oikawa turned back towards his teammates and immediately saw them launch towards him, cheering and screaming. Before he could fall to the ground, he was being lifted into the air by the team. In disbelief, he looked at the scoreboard and it confirmed that Argentina had just taken the Gold Medal game. As he looked around, hugging and grabbing his teammates, Oikawa felt tears flowing down his hot cheeks. 

His dream had finally come true. As he sat on the bench, listening to his coach’s elated speech, the voices of the crowd came to him as if through a thick blanket. His head was spinning, but Oikawa could only think of one thing. He wanted to share this moment with Atsumu. After his coach finished talking, Oikawa stood up. He looked across the court, ready to console Atsumu and celebrate, too. It took him a few minutes to focus on the mass of red jerseys, but his eyes finally settled on Atsumu’s familiar hair. Oikawa’s brow furrowed when he saw Atsumu wrapped in the arms of Sakusa Kiyoomi. And they weren’t just hugging like teammates, they were kissing like starved lovers, pressed against each other as if there was no one else around. 

Oikawa’s heart sank and his jaw dropped. His head was spinning. In a matter of seconds he had gone from being the happiest he had ever felt, to feeling as though his heart was shattering into a million pieces. He stared long and hard enough for Atsumu to see him looking as he pulled away from Sakusa’s grasp. 

Oikawa turned to leave, quickly heading for the hallway to the locker room. Halfway there, he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against the cold brick wall. 

“Tooru…” Hearing Atsumu say his name felt like a dagger right through Oikawa’s broken heart. 

Oikawa slowly turns his head to look at him, wiping sweat and tears from his face. 

Atsumu approached quietly and then, “Let me explain.” When Oikawa doesn’t answer, Atsumu adds, “Please.” 

“Fine.” 

Atsumu took a deep breath, fiddling with his jersey for a moment before looking back at Oikawa. “Omi and me… we had a pact.” 

_Omi?_ Oikawa cringed at the nickname coming from Atsumu’s lips. The way he said it, dripping with honey, made him want to be sick. “A pact?” 

“Once we finally achieved our dreams, competing on the world stage at the Olympics, then, only then, could we be together.” 

Oikawa tried to process the information he was hearing. He balled his hands into fists. 

Atsumu stared back at him, offering nothing but a shrug. “It’s always been him, Tooru, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Oikawa repeated. “That’s all you have to say? After leading me on for all this time?” 

Atsumu hung his head, looking down. “Oikawa… I…” 

Oikawa felt like he was about to explode. It was as if all of his elation from winning the game was now channelled towards his anger at Atsumu. “You WHAT? What could you possibly have to say for yourself? For your actions?” 

Atsumu shrugged again and looked Oikawa straight in the eye, to clarify any confusion on the matter. “I told you not to fall in love with me.” 

Oikawa stared, unblinking, the colour drained from his exerted face. As Atsumu turned on his heel, Oikawa crumpled against the wall, head buried in his hands, his sobs the only sound to be heard in the empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! I absolutely could NOT write a volleyball match, so if it isn't that fleshed out, I apologize. Don't ask me why I decided to cause Oikawa so much pain. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
